The Banana Split Incident
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Blaze wants Silver to make some banana splits and he's happy to do so. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? Companion to chapter 10 of The Blue Blur Slows Down, but you don't have to read that to enjoy this.


**A/N- You know, I never thought that almost a year after I started FanFiction I would have 15 stories. And I definitely never thought the 15th one would be about Silver and Blaze. I guess Forest Gump was right, "Life's like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get." Enjoy the story.**

The Banana Spilt Incident

**Blaze POV**

"How about we watch a movie?" Silver asked as we walked into the living room. We had just eaten dinner and were deciding what we could do before we went to bed.

"That sounds good." I answered. Then I had an idea. "And you could make some banana splits for dessert."

"That's exactly what I was thinking too. Okay, you pick the movie and I'll get started in the kitchen." And with that he gave me a peck on the cheek and went back to the kitchen. Yeah, Silver and I are dating and living in the same house. It's not as weird as you would think. In fact it's more comfortable since now we don't have to hide our feelings for each other anymore. And on a side note, Silver's chest fur makes a really good pillow, just saying. Anyway I moved over to the cabinet where our movies were and started to look. The first thing I saw was the _Back to the Future_ movies. Now I'm not saying they're bad movies, but Silver has made me watch them like 50 times each, so I passed on them. Then there were the _Dragon Ball Z_ DVD's Tails lent him. Those were okay too, but I think we both wanted to watch an actual movie. After I found the right movie I put it in and sat on the couch. I let the previews roll so Silver could have more time, but by the time the menu came up he still wasn't there.

"Silver, are you okay in there?" I called out with no response. I waited a few more minutes and then went to check on him. What I saw made me almost break down laughing. Silver looked like he was in a trance as all sorts of ingredients floated around him as he made the splits. I let out a small giggle and that was enough to get Silver to turn around. The food dropped a few inches but he caught all of it, or so I thought.

"Jeez Blaze, that startled me." He said.

"Well I was just checking on you, making sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be, it's not like I'm fighting Mephiles or anything." He joked. "But you do have excellent timing, I just finished the splits." So I did what anyone would do and started walking across the kitchen. I didn't notice the banana peel on the floor though. I'd always thought that this situation only happened on TV, but my leg twisted on the peel and I fell to the floor. Silver tried to grab my hand but he missed. He was probably focused on too many things to use his powers as well.

"OWWW!" I howled out in pain as I hit the ground hard on my side. Immediately Silver was at my side. He had managed to put everything down without making a mess as well.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Blaze! I didn't realize I dropped that peel." He said worried.

"It's fine, I mean I did startle you." I tried to get up but my leg hurt so much I just fell back down.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked.

"My leg, I twisted it bad." I said trying to get up again.

"Don't try and move." Silver ordered as he used his powers to lift me off the ground. He moved me into the living room and placed me on the couch. Before I could thank him he went back into the kitchen and got an ice pack for my leg.

"Thank you Silver." I said as he placed the cold gel on my leg.

"It's nothing, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you?"

"One I wouldn't want." I answered truthfully.

"Exactly. Now you just stay here and I'll bring in the food. We can look at your leg after the movie and if it still hurts bad in the morning we can go to the hospital." And that's what we did. I got to rest my head on Silver's chest fur and eat ice cream, not a bad night all in all.

"That was good." I said as I finished my ice cream.

"Thanks, you know I always take my desserts seriously." He said starting to stroke the fur on my head. It felt so good that it made me purr. And let me tell you, I don't purr that much. I find it highly embarrassing and people tend to laugh when I do. So you can imagine the look on my face when Silver started chuckling.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing, just enjoying one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard." He said looking straight into my eyes. That's when I knew, he was the one I wanted to be with forever. I reached up and closed the distance between our lips. The kiss was short and sweet, it had to be since I couldn't hold that position for long. "What was that for?" Silver asked a bit surprised.

"No one has ever said that they thought my purr sounded beautiful." I explained.

"Well it is, at least to me. In fact everything about you is beautiful. Your smile, your heart, everything. And that's what drew me to you, and that's why I love you." Silver said pouring out his heart.

"And see, that's why I love you. You always say what you think even if it's embarrassing. You my act like a naïve fool sometimes, but you're my naïve fool." He knew I was joking. "But what I love best is that you try so hard when you don't have too. You always do your best to make me feel special even when you yourself are feeling down."

"Well, you're worth the effort." Silver said with a slight yawn. I giggled some before I spoke again.

"Maybe we should go to bed." I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good right about now."

"Will you carry me?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course." Now I thought he would just use his powers again, but he actually physically picked me up and took me to our bedroom. He tucked me into the sheets and then climbed in next to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry again about your leg." He said softly.

"It makes us even for that time I broke your arm."

"Yeah, maybe. I love you Blaze, and I hope you know I would never purposely hurt you."

"I know, that's why I love you too. Goodnight Silver."

"Goodnight Blaze."

**A/N- If I were to do another companion one-shot it would be about what happened to get Silver and Blaze into the position they were in during the beginning of chapter 16 of **_**The Blue Blur Slows Down**_**. Though I'd probably have to rate it M because I would have to describe things.**


End file.
